A Firry Encounter
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Running around Spiral Mountain leads Banjo and Kazooie to encounter Fir, who ends up slicing all the vegetables roaming the land. Little do any of them know that Gruntilda is watching them...
1. Chapter 1

"You know, I feel like going for a jog," Banjo stated to Kazooie as they were out in their yard right in front of the house in Spiral Mountain, the bear and bird duo enjoying the nice spring day.

"Well all right, Banjo. Just try not to break your back," Kazooie pointed out as she went into Banjo's backpack, the bear starting a sprint on the bright green grass as he stopped in his tracks to see a blue shirt wearing, purple haired woman slashing away at the vegetable enemies.

"There! You make good practice for me! Fir knows just the targets to slash!" Fir exclaimed, the woman proudly making herself known as she turned around to spot Banjo and Kazooie, pulling out her sword as she smirked. "Aha! More targets for me to practice on!"

"What? Wait!" Banjo exclaimed in defense as he then ran around the actual Spiral Mountain, with Fir trying to slash at him as she got close...

...only for Kazooie to pop out and fire a blue egg at Fir's face, blinding the human sword using female as Kazooie then lifted Banjo in the air, dashing away much faster on her talons.

"I thought you said there was no one present here!" Kazooie snapped back at Banjo.

Banjo shook his head as he shrugged. "I didn't expect there to be a human here! All that's here besides us are the veggies, and Grunty but she isn't here!"

"Good point." Kazooie muttered as she headed to the top of Spiral Mountain, with Fir looking onward with determination as she clenched her right fist, heading into the water and swimming towards the spiral.

Meanwhile, Gruntilda Winkybunion was watching this from her room at the top of her iconic lair, shaking her head as she placed her warty green witchy hands on her hips.

"So that girl thinks she's pretty, see? Wait until she gets a load of me!" Gruntilda laughed as she snapped her fingers, summoning her broomstick as she rode down her hallway, heading into her fiery room containing her game show as she swiftly went through her lair to eventually make her reach in her lair's entrance room, preparing to head into Spiral Mountain.

Back outside in the grassy meadow, Fir was climbing up the mount as Banjo and Kazooie looked down, both of the animals concerned as Fir had a confident smirk on her face.

"Just wait until I get up there! I'm gonna slash your hide with ease!" Fir proclaimed, only to get another egg on her face as she groaned in disgust, with it not being enough to halt her progress as she kept climbing despite the yolk.

* * *

A different version of Fir popped up at Witchyworld, being inside the iconic blue and white tent that was much bigger than it seemed on the inside as she looked confused, turning around and pulling out her sword as she spotted a giant green inflatable dinosaur that made the arena his home... the notorious Mr. Patch!

"Bwah! More unwanted guests?" Mr. Patch gawked as he shook his head, barfing up bright colorful beach balls. "I'll show you to just come in my territory like you own the place~"

"What are you doing?" Fir exclaimed as she dashed away from the beach balls, only to be punched in the face by a red glove that emerged from the ground. She fell on the green grass, not being able to get up in time as she was crushed by one of the beach balls, with Mr. Patch then flattening her due to his enormous size, nearly reaching the big top's ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Banjo, she isn't stopping!" Kazooie called out as she kept firing blue eggs at Fir, who didn't stop in her tracks as she was getting close to the top of the literal Spiral Mountain.

"D'oh... I didn't want to do this, but..." Banjo gulped as he then crouched, with Kazooie popping back out as they were using the power of the golden feathers, which popped out of Kazooie as they were invincible, waiting for Fir to get on top of the spiral as they stood their ground.

"You think shielding yourself is going to protect you? Ha! I'll get your feathers and orbs yet!" Fir exclaimed as she dashed towards the bear and bird duo, only to take great damage from coming into contact with them due to their invincible status greatly injuring her, causing her to drop her sword as she groaned in pain. "Argh! What... how could that damage me...?"

"That's the power of the golden feathers, stupid." Kazooie commented as Banjo rammed into Fir again, being able to knock her off the mountain as they returned to normal, both of them watching the sword using female fall into the water.

"...Should we go and see if she's okay?" Banjo suggested as he scratched his head.

"Nah. I think she'll be fine. Besides, do you want her to suddenly get back on her feet and attack us again?" Kazooie commented as she moved her red wings about.

Banjo and Kazooie kept looking down at the moat surrounding the Spiral Mountain... until they were knocked into the moat by a spell from Gruntilda, who was at the top of her lair as she cackled, having caught the bear and bird off guard.

"Now that I got that dumb pair out of the way, I'll take that girl to improve my day!" Grunty rhymed as she got onto her broomstick, zipping down to the moat and grabbing the knocked out wet Fir as she headed to the top of her lair, leaving Banjo and Kazooie behind.


	3. Chapter 3

"Banjo, we gotta do something about this chick," Kazooie pointed out as she watched Gruntilda head to the top of the lair.

"Yeah, but what Kazooie?" Banjo commented as he scratched his head, being quite confused.

Fir groaned as she briefly opened her eyes, everything being blurry as she had no clue as to what was happening to her. "Huh... what's going on..."

"Don't fret my dear, I'll suck out your beauty and leave you with fear!" Grunty cackled as they went through an open window, with it closing behind them shortly afterwards.

Banjo and Kazooie glanced at each other as they were murmuring, with the duo deciding to head into the lair to see if the swordswoman would forgive them after she got rescued.


End file.
